


Spooning

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Spooning

“And we can’t light a fire.”

“Nope.”

“And there’s no heating.”

“Generally not in a wooden cabin, Q.”

“And there’s a blizzard.”

“You’re remarkably observant.”

Bond was barricading them into their flimsy shelter, pushing the minimal furniture against the doors and windows. Q was standing in the middle of the floor with his arms wrapped around him. He was freezing.

“At least we won’t be found,” Bond said, turning around and giving Q a quick smile.

“Yes, because our pursuers have a nice, toasty warm, solid house with heating and food and probably hot chocolate which ensures their immediate survival, and complete use of their fingers when the snow dies down.”

Bond covered up the windows with some hole-ridden blankets they’d found in a trunk and blocked out the whirling white storm outside. Q was worried. He only got touchy when he was anxious about something. It couldn’t be the mission, Q had been accompanied him before and was calm even when they were getting shot at, and he knew Q didn’t have a problem with small buildings, so that left the snow.

“It snows in London, too, Q,” Bond said, cutting to the chase. Q blinked at him.

“Yes, James, but I have gloves in London.”

Bond knew that, too. Q was never seen without them whenever he had to go outside for more than a minute.

“You’re worried about your hands?”

Q tightened his grip on himself and didn’t answer.

“OK.”

Bond walked over, carrying the most intact blanket and wrapped it around himself and Q, pressing their chests together. He extricated Q’s hands from under his arms and blew hot air on them, rubbing them between his own.

Bloody hell, they really are frozen.

He took the blanket off them, ignoring Q’s protest, and tugged Q onto the ground. Soon, he’d made a cocoon around the both of them, and pulled Q into him. Q muttered   
something about not being able to breathe and rolled over, until his back lined Bond’s front. They fit together perfectly, something Bond always loved about them. It was just right. Bond’s arms held Q as if he would never let go, and his hands stayed around Q’s precious two, protecting the genius’s tools from the subzero elements.

They woke up to a delighted burst of laughter and Bond was on his feet, gun aimed, before Q opened his eyes. One of the blankets had slipped and a corner of the window was showing. Bond almost shot the face that was peering in before he recognised 006. Bond stomped over to the door and quickly disassembled his barricade. Alec stepped through the door.

“Goodness, Bond, we let you have a night’s rest on a mission and I find you cuddling the Quartermaster. I’ll have to write this into my report, I’m afraid.”

006 smoothly avoided Bond’s kidney-jab and held up something for Q, who took it, and slipped his gloves on.

“Let’s you get back to sunny, sunny London!”

Bond rolled his eyes, and followed his best friend and his lover out the door.


End file.
